Shiver
by Shinigami-Heero
Summary: Draco and Harry are together... yet Harry is is insecure....


Shiver

Pairing: Draco x Harry of course.

AN: This is just a little one-shot that i came up with. Hope you like.

It was useless, he couldn't get to sleep. It seemed the weather was against him as well as the wind whistled and howled around the tower. Shivering, Harry curled up underneith his heavy blanket that lay ontop of him. It seemed that he couldn't keep warm either. Merlin knows that it wasn't cold in the Gryffindor common room as the fire blazed merrily in the fire place. Still he was cold.

It was rare for him to get a full nights sleep without being interupted by nightmares, nightmares that were actullay memories that he so desperately tried to forget. The chill that seemed to linger after the nightmare seemed to have seeped into his bones, no amount of heat or blankets could warm him.

Getting up off of the couch, Harry drapped the blanket over the back of it and then proceeded to make his way out of the tower and down to the dungeons to where Draco's rooms were. The blond Slytherin had his own room snice he was head boy, and for this Harry was grateful. It allowed them to have some solitude and for Harry a place to get away for a little while.

He was scared. Scared that his dreams of death and torture would come true. Scared that he'd fail in the quest to defeat Voldermort. Scared that the one he loved wasn't going to come back.

He couldn't stand the thought of loosing Draco. It was weird, if this had happened a year ago, he wouldn't have cared less if Draco came back or not. But now, now Draco was his lover, one of the few that cared him as Harry and not just as The- Boy- Who - Lived. At first Harry thought Draco was crazy when he proposed a truce...but that truce eventualy turned into a strong friendship. Draco understood Harry a lot better than Ron and Hermione, but then Draco had faced similer issues that he had growing up.

He didn't suffer from physical abuse that he had, but Draco had certainly experienced verbal abuse, mainly from his father. They both felt the constant pressure from the war with Voldemort. Harry constantly wondering when the next battle would be, who was next to die, when would he die? Draco feared when his father would finally force him to get the dark mark, he didn't want to get involved with the followers of the Dark lord, or Voldemort himself.

Through their shared fear it seemed that their friendship turned to something more. A few months ago they confessed that they both felt feeling for each other that was stronger than friendship.

Yet now Harry felt more alone then ever. Draco had been summoned back to his fathers manor and he feared the worst. His friends had gone home for winter break since they knew of his relationship with Draco and knew that he wouldn't be alone for the holidays.

Easing into Draco's room, after stating the password to the portrait guarding the rooms, Harry grabbed the blanket that was on the couch and started a fire before sitting in front of the blazing flams. For now though all he could do was wait, and so thats what he did, staring blankly at the flickering fire light, he waited, and hoped that Draco would come back.

Tiredly, Draco made his way though the silent halls of Hogwarts. The meeting with his mother had lasted longer then he thought it would. I seemed that his mother had decided to ask the Headmaster for help. She was determained to make sure that Draco never recieved the Dark mark and become nothing but a servant to Voldemort. So tomorow she would come to the school and discuss Draco's situation with Dumbledore.

Making his way into his rooms, Draco wasn't entirly suprised to see Harry huddled in front of the fireplace with blankets practically engulfing his slight frame. Smilling slightly, Draco let the door close behind him with a soft 'click'. Moving so that he was standing next to Harry, Draco gently placed his hand on the other teen's shoulder.

"Harry?"

Draco, feeling concered when Harry didn't respond, knelt in front of him trying to gain his attention.

"Harry, love? Talk to me."

Blinking, Harry's eyes shifted a bit to gaze directly at Draco. " Draco?"

Smilling, Draco placed a light kiss on Harry's lips.

" Hey love. Want to tell me what's wrong?"

" Nothing. Sit with me?"

Harry asked. He needed to reassure himself that Draco was really there, that he was safe. Draco tugged the blanket off of Harry and proceeded to sit down behind him, gathering Harry's smaller body close to him, the blanket setting down around both of them.

With Draco's arms around him, Harry felt the cold leave, and finally he relaxed, leaning against Draco. " Don't tell me that nothing is wrong Harry. The only time you zone out like that is when something really bothers you. Now tell me what's wrong."

Sighing Harry hesitently began to tell Draco of the nightmare he'd had that night. " It's nothing really...I had a nightmare...about the night Sirius died, and then I realized that you were at the manor and..." Shaking, Harry turned so that he was able to look at Draco, his voice barely a whisper as he continued." I kept thinking that...your father was taking you to Voldemort. T-that you weren't coming back."

The despair in Harry's enchanting green eyes tugged at Draco's heart. He knew that Harry was scared of loosing yet another person he loved. Reaching out, Draco cupped Harry's cheek in his hand, delighting in the way Harry leaned into his touch.

"Harry, I'm fine and as of tomorow, hopefully I'll never hve to serve the Dark lord."

At that Harry's eyes lite up with a desparte hope, "Really? But, how?"

"It's what my mother summoned me to the manor for. She is coming in the morning to talk with the Headmaster. Apparently she has never beleived in the Dark Lord's cause like my father has and she wants me to free of father's control and to never have to serve Voldemort."

" Really? Can't we go talk to Dumbledore now?" He so desperately wanted Draco out of Voldemort's grasp, that he didn't want to wait until tomorow to make sure his lover was safe.

Laughing lightly, Draco pulled Harry towards him so that he could once again wrap him up in his arms.

"Love, I'm sure tomorow will be soon enough as it is three in the morning and I'm willing to bet that Dumbledore is sleeping, as we should be. Can you wait a bit, for this? We can go talk to him before breakfast, okay?"

Harry nestled into Draco's side, suddenly very sleepy, now that he knew for sure that Draco was alright and was safe the need for sleep caught up to him. "'Kay. Tomorow," came the muffled reply as Harry promptly fell asleep in Draco's arms.

Chuckling, Draco gathered the slumbering teen in his arms and carried him over to his bed. Once he was sure that Harry was comfortable Draco settled next to him, and he too slipped into sleep.


End file.
